White mage in London
by accelerator 231
Summary: A white mage, after several timey whimey, crystal shattering, magic throwing shenanigans, is thrown into a dark place. A dark world, where children work in workshops in horrendous conditions. A world where 9 year old children can be stuck in chimneys and die there, their bodies found years later. A world where the rich prosper and the poor suffer. Where is this place? 1830 London.
1. The beginning of it all

Chapter 1

It was a dark winter night. The wind blew through the dark alleys of London, and the people around were preparing for Christmas. In the houses, people were taking out turkeys, potatoes covered in butter and gravy, and all sorts of delicious food. There was joy and celebration in those houses, with family members gathering together for a Christmas meal to enjoy together. The church bells were tolling for a Christmas Eve's service.

Sarah, no last name known to her, crouched in a corner of the dark dirty alley in the poorest part of London. The night was freezing cold, and though there was no snow, the wind quickly stole away any warmth she had in her body. She shivered in the damp alley as she tried to pull the dirty rags she had stolen several days ago tighter against the body, trying to block the wind from her body. It didn't work, though, and the night wind quickly left her shivering. Rats scurried beside her, feeding from the bins.

She had been starving for several days, and so when the baker had displayed the fresh bread he had baked in the morning on the front windows, she couldn't resist her stomach. She had rushed into the bakery and grabbed a few loaves of bread. The baker had given chase after her out of the shop into the streets. Unfortunately, she tripped when she was about to disappear behind an corner, and he had given her a hard beating with a nearby crowbar he had found nearby on the ground. After a long beating, several swear words, and a few kicks to the ribs, he took back the bread and walked away, leaving her to die.

Right now, while trying to bear her bruises and the pain in her broken bones, while starving from the lack of food, while shivering in a damp and dark alleyway surrounded by rats scavenging on garbage, a dark thought had finally entered Sarah's mind.

"I'm going to die."

She was going to die here. Alone. Out in the cold. Surrounded by rats. There would be no funeral. Her body would simply be dumped into the river, buried in an unmarked grave, or worse, eaten by rats.

She could hear them now, scurrying about in the darkness. They were surrounding her.

Sarah began to pray. To whomever or whatever could hear her. She never really knew her parents, as she was 8 when they died and her remaining relatives threw her out of the house, but she had been to church with them several times. She remembered those days, when she had a roof over her head, warm food, a soft bed to sleep in at night….. Since then, she had lived on the streets, stealing food from vendors and sellers, scavenging from garbage, and trying to avoid being sent to the workshops or murdered. She had lied, stolen, fought and cheated to survive this far, doing anything she could to survive in this horrible place.

But it seemed that this was the end of the line for her. Her gaze began to darken, and the world around her seemed to fade away…..

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was a white outline surrounding a face ringed by gold.

A/N: Attention to all readers!

This is a final fantasy fanfic starring the white mage. For goodness sake, only the white mage. Also, don't expect her to spam holy. I'm gonna have her be a pacifist. Note. Keyword is spam. If a robber or thief tries to hurt Sarah…..

So yeah, a mage, through some timey wimey, crystal breaking shenanigans, somehow ends up in London, during the industrial revolution. There won't be much battle, but lots of hugs. Old London wasn't a nice place. There shall be hugs. Lots of hugs. Let the hugs flow.

Kittens are a requirement. Puppies, optional.


	2. Hugs and tears

Chapter 2:

Sarah awoke in a dark room. Where was she?

She felt around her body. She was on something soft, and covered by something. She felt beneath her. It was a bed? And she was covered by a blanket? She couldn't remember the last time she slept on the bed. The closest was when she had slept on a worn-out mattress that had been thrown out…..

After several minutes of adjusting herself to the softness, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. To the left, there was a small table with a candle on it. She was lying on a bed, with a blanket covered up to her shoulders. There were no windows, and there were wooden floor covering the room. A table stood to the side, with a chair

Tentatively, she turned the latch and opened the door, stepping out into the candle-lit hallway. "There you are!" A voice said to her side. She turned to her left, and she saw a young woman in her 20s smiling at her. She was wearing a white robe, with red triangles at the bottom. A white hood covered her face, with strands of blonde hair appearing through the gaps. A pair of blue eyes looked at her, and the woman spoke again.

"Are you alright? You seemed dazed. I was so worried about you! I found you collapsed on the streets, and I just barely managed to save you. Your wounds were so heavy, and I needed to cast several Cures on you just so you could survive. What happened to you? Were you robbed? Where are your parents? Oh, sorry, I seemed to talk too much again!"

Her words seemed to blur together into a single incomprehensible babble. Sarah's head begin to spin, and she reached out to the wall as she began to fall.

Before she could complete it, a strong pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and a pair of blue eyes peered down at her from above.

Pulling her upright, the woman began to ask her more questions.

"Are you ok? What's your name? And where are your parents?"

This was it. She had no money to pay for any medicines or the help that this lady had given her. No way to repay her. And her? Being scrawny, small, and dirty? She wouldn't even want her as a servant. She'll probably be slapped and thrown onto the streets again, or worse, thrown in jail to rot…

Sarah began to cry, tears leaking out of her eyes and onto the floor.

A hand reached out, Sarah began to turn her head, waiting for the blow to knock her to the floor and harsh words to enter her ears….

They never came.

Instead, a hand circled around her shoulder, and she was pulled into an embrace. Her face dug into the shoulder of the woman, while a hand was gently patting her head.

Above her, a voice began to say the words:" There there…."

Sarah began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

After several minutes of crying, the woman let go of Sarah. She still had tears streaming fom her eyes, but she had stopped sobbing.

After an awkward moment while the woman looked down upon her, she smiled, and said "Are you alright?"

No, Sarah was not alright. She still didn't have a place to stay, nor a way to pay back this lady.

But since this one seemed so nice. So maybe it would work this time?

"Um, Excuse me, madam… but could I stay here for awhile? I haven't had a place to live in for several years?"

Fearing that she might be scolded for slacking off and expecting a free meal, she hurriedly added:"I'll clean and cook! I'll try to help in whatever way I can! Just let me-"

She was interrupted by the lady laughing. Did she say something funny?

"Of course you could stay here." Hearing that, Sarah began to smile. She now had a place to stay!

"But just a few small things. First of all, no making trouble for me or the landlady. Secondly, when I ask for help, you give it. You don't need to cook or clean, but you help me when I ask you to. Thirdly, if you're in trouble, you can ask me for help. And fourthly, if you see someone sick or injured, tell me. "

That was…. actually much better than expected.

And now she had a place to stay. And a roof over her head. And food. And a warm bed…..

Sarah began to slowly sob again, but this time, it was tears of happiness that came out. The lady, kneeling down, took out handkerchief and then began to wipe the tears from her face.

They stayed like that for quite some time, waiting as her emotions slowly settled themselves.

Standing up, the lady said :"Now, I'm going to be buying some dinner for both of us. Keep yourself comfortable here, and don't get in trouble, ok?"

She pointed to the room Sarah had walked out of. "This is the room I rented. Why don't you stay here and sort yourself out?"

Saying that, the lady turned around and began to walk to the door.

Seeing her newfound guardian was about to leave her, Sarah was seized by a sudden impulse to be polite.

"Wait!" She cried out. The lady paused and turned around, looking at her questioningly.

"What's your name?".

Hearing the question, the lady smiled, and said :"Leah". And then she walked out of door, and left.


	4. Interlude 1

Interlude 1

Simon Smith had been a scribe before he was a beggar. Before the blindness.

He had always been good at numbers. At writing words that were nice to see. Times were hard, especially after he had lost his father. His mother had attempted to find work, to help him in his life, but there was just not enough money. And so he had to work, both for himself, his studies, and for his mother's ailing health.

Alas, his mother's health finally failed, and she died. They buried her in the old church, next to their father.

It was a foggy day. The sun was covered by clouds, the weather was cold and wet, the number of guests were few and the atmosphere of the funeral; utterly miserable.

He was alone after that. The house had never seemed so huge, or him so small.

Eventually, tragedy struck again. The long hours he spent in the office, hunched over, reading and writing words via candlelight, had destroyed his eyes. His vision started to blur; it became harder and harder to see the letters on the paper, until he could see no more.

The punishment was swift. Within the hour, he was jobless. Within the week, he was homeless. With nothing left except for the clothes on his back. The rest of his belongings had been stolen, lost, or just left within his room.

Begging was hard at first. Especially when one could not see the people he was begging to. The first night… was hard. With the cold winds and rats scurrying around, and nothing under him, he could barely sleep.

The nights for the next 5 years were not much better.

And now here he was, on the street again. Hopefully, he could hear someone's footsteps coming closer. Perhaps he would have some money for food?

"A few pence, sir? Please spare some charity for your fellow men? Please?" he pleaded.

The footsteps stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I'm on the way to the market. I'm afraid that I do not have enough money to spare for you." A female voice said.

His heart sank. But only slightly. He had become used to disappointments.

"But I can give you something better than money. You're blind, aren't you?".

Hearing this, he nodded.

He felt a hand placed onto his head. And a single word that he would remember for the rest of his days:"Blindna. "

For a moment, nothing happened. And then, there was light.

A young woman stood upon him. Roughly 23 years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a white hood and robe covering her, with red triangles at the bottom.

All this was inconsequential, to the fact that he could see.

Stunned, he looked downwards. He saw the cobblestones upon the road. He saw his legs. He brought his arms to his face.

Those were his hands.

"I can see." He whispered.

"Yes, you can, now. I'm a white mage. I suppose that this is enough to compensate for not having money to give you. Is it ok?".

Still shocked by the fact he had his sight back, he could only nod his head a few times.

The young woman then walked away, humming a tune.

He stood there for a time.

He did not know how long.

Finally, it struck him. He could see! He was no longer a cripple! He could find work again! He had his life back!

Uttering a cry of joy which elicited several screams from the young ladies walking past him, he sprung upright, and waving his arms above him, he ran through the streets of London, shouting for all to hear :"I can see! I can see again!"

Ten minutes later, he was taken down by several policemen for disruptive behavior. Even as they threw him into the jail, he was still smiling and laughing, talking to them about how the lady in white had healed him.

-

Humming a tune, the magician continued to the market, not seeing the popped monocles and shocked gasps from the ladies around her as she walked down the street.


End file.
